


По заявке "Сайто/Мол, гостиница"

by moody_flooder



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Сайто/Мол, гостиница"

Сны прилипают, как мокрые листья к подошве, как навязчивая мелодия, как краска с лавки, на которую случайно сел, не заметив предупреждение, наконец - так говаривал Кобб - как глисты, а этот знал, о чем говорит: стоит замешкаться, как натаскиваешь полный дом чужой мерзости, и потом не отмоешься. - У него теперь - своя жизнь, я ему уже не нужна. Теперь я буду жить у тебя, - шепчет она, и ее багровая помада - единственная раздражающе яркая вспышка красок в номере отеля, выдержанного в пастельных тонах, как Сайто любит. Сперва ему кажется, что в его сон снова проникли, или что он сам, не заметив, пресек границу чужого сновидения. Сперва он стреляет в нее, потом - в себя, а потом просто пытается не обращать на нее внимания, как на бродячую кошку, выскользнувшую из темноты. А потом привыкает. Даже когда он просыпается, его ладони иногда пахнут ее духами.


End file.
